Destiny: the story of a scared titan
by SirHunterBlack
Summary: Guardians, re-birthed by the traveler and used to fight the legions of darkness. All guardians are seen as powerful, and headstrong, people who run head forward into the darkness. But what if a guardian was afraid? What if they were scared? What if a guardian did not leave the tower once they made it? How did the traveler choose its guardians? coarse language, and mild imagery.
1. 1 Rebirth

1:Rebirth

"A guardian is a defender of the people, the last line of defense of the light against the darkness." Well that's what lord Saladin told me. But I think I was chosen by accident. Well OK I should start over. My name is Aaron, I am a titan reborn during the age of the take king. I was reborn by my ghost, a piece of the travelers light. I don't really remember what happened before I was re-birthed, but I know everything after rebirth. I remember seeing my ghost for the first time. She is a jet black shell that has a green light for the middle. She told me that I would need to get to the wall. I did not know what the wall was or what this black floating shell was, but I felt safe with it. I got up and slowly made my way out of a forest but what was really an over grown alley way in between to half broken homes. I could see a large building in the distance with a…giant white orb?

"Um floating black thing?"

"My name is ghost guardian" ghost told me as she led the way.

"Um ghost what is that white orb thing?"

"That is the traveler, I was born from it." Ghost said turning to me the green light pulsating with each word. She turned back and I watched her float off down the street and I fallowed.

"Um ghost, how far is the wall?"

"About seven miles, but we should get moving there is something coming up on the radar."

"What could come up on radar?"

"Fallen, taken, hive, cabal things like that."

"Ok again what are those?"

"Enemies of the light, the darkness." I fallow closely behind my ghost and still wondering what the fuck it was talking about. I kept close to my ghost, walking past old abandoned buildings, over grown sidewalks and something that unsettled me, a corpse. It was an old body, most of it was a skeleton, but some of it still had rotten flesh on it. There was a helmet next to it, I walked over to it and found a rifle and the helm. I picked up the rifle and turned it over in my hand. I found a name etched into the side of it "Adam". I look at the corpse and look back at the rifle.

"Mind if I use this Adam?" I ask the corpse and look at it.

"I don't think he will mind" my ghost says moving closer to me and looks the corpse. "This looks like a titan."

"Titan?" I ask looking at ghost.

"A type of guardian, those who think that they should defend the walls and keep the last of humanity safe inside the walls."

"Are the walls safe?"

"Only if it is maned by strong titans" the ghost says getting close to the helm. "This is a knight type 1 helm I suggest that you use it."

"Does it not have germs or disease?"

"Possibly but you might survive a wire rifle shot if you get hit." The ghost says turning and picking up the helm and moving it towards me. I took it and wiped it off, it was an older cobalt blue and I put it on, it is a little big but it fit. The inside of the helm was dark and I can't see.

"Um ghost, I can't see out of it."

"Oh let me try this." I could feel something hit the side of my helm and it turns on. I can see outside and see a small circle on the top left hand side. I see me being a white arrow and split into a hexagon and one side of the hexagon was red.

"Ghost what does a red side mean?"

"Red what?"

"A red side of the little circle on my helm what does it mean?" I look at my ghost and if she could show emotion it would be terrified.

"Run guardian, duck" my ghost says her voice terrified. I duck down just in time to hear something wiz over my head and land in front of me across the wall, the wall crumbling and burning blue. I dig into the dirt with my legs and sprint around a corner hearing more shots wiz past my head and body.

"What the Fuck!" I shout rounding more corners making sure that the person could not get a clear shot on me.

"Fallen, keep running guardian don't get hit you are still weak." My ghost says in my ear but not see her. I run zig zagging across the broken streets trying not to get hit by these strange bullets. I turned my head and got my first look at my attacker. Not a man or a women but a creature with four arms, two are holding long strange rifle, two horns bent inward and spoke in strange tongue shouting and fallowing me. There were more of them coming after me and there was one bigger one behind them pointing and shouting orders.

"What the fuck!" I shout and turn the corner again and run down the street.

"Don't stop guardian." Ghost says into my ear and I don't turn around anymore. I run and turn down a street but the streets are becoming narrow and when I turn once more I run into a dead end, cars piled on top of each other twenty feet tall in the street blocking my path.

"Fuck what now ghost" I say panicked looking over my shoulder worried about the creatures. Ghost materialized and looks around the street.

"There is only one choice." She looks at me and materializes a small grey box and gives it to me. The crate disappears as it hits me and I look down in the bottom left and see the picture of the gun light up and three hundred rounds ammo clips surround my belt. "Fight and I will send out a distress signal."

"What? I don't know how to use a gun?" I say looking at my ghost.

"Great, just…point the small round end at the enemy and pull the trigger." My ghost says flying up to the top of the pile of cars. I swallow and turn the gun in my hand again and look at it the mag in and put it at my shoulder. One of the creatures turns the corner, this one smaller than any I seen and points a pistol at me. I slam the trigger and the rifle bounces up as bullets fly out of the barrel. The small creature ducks from the stray fire and one hits its shoulder and chest and it falls. I swallow and let my finger off the trigger and hold it close to me. More creatures turn the corner and I hold the trigger down again until it stops abruptly. "Fuck!" I say crouching down behind a car. "Ghost how do I get more bullets!" I shout at my ghost looking up to her.

"You have got to be kidding me." she says shaking her body and flying back down to help. "hit that button on the side the mag will fall, get a new mag from your belt shove the bullet side up and pull that small lever on the other side then fire again got it?" ghost says looking over my shoulder at the fallen. "Hurry!" I nod and fumble the mag a little but I get it in and fire more at the creatures. Most of my firing is sporadic and half of my bullets hit their intended target. My ghost looks at the fallen and they gathering more, "fuck." I hear my ghost say and fly down to me. "run that's are only choice now."

"Run were?" I ask hiding behind shots of the strange pistol and rifle ammo. She looks at the pillar of cars.

"You're going to go through this."

"What?"

"Throw a frag and don't get crushed." I look at my belt and see a grenade. I take it and look at the pillar.

"Were should I place it?"

"At the bottom." I nod and chuck the grenade and it hits the bottom car and explodes sending the car pillar shaking and slowly falling back on me. "Shit!" I say rolling and getting out of the way before sprinting to the opening. I fell something hit my back and I let out a cry of pain but keep running as if the devil was behind me.

I kept running. I ran and ran for the giant white orb. I was able to get to the base of the large tower until the largest of the creatures caught up to me and fired a small cannon at me. I tried to doge the shot but some of the shot hit my side and I fell.

"Guardian!" Ghost yelled materializing and looking down to me. "Get up guardian!" I hold my side and try to get up but I fall again and I turn to my back and watch the creature walk towards me. my ghost looks at the creature and clenches up and flies and hits the creature in the face. The creature grunts at my ghost and hits her with his hand swatting her away.

"No!" I say raising my arm holding the rifle. I was going to pull the trigger when the creature kicks the gun out of my hand and places his foot on my chest pushing me in to the ground. I grunt in pain and try to move the creature off of me. The creature laughs and readies the cannon again placing it near my head. Ghost hits the gun trying to move it out of the way and the creature turns its aim to her and pull the trigger "NO!" I shout as my ghost hits the ground from the shot, one of the edges of her prongs chipped and burning. I punch the leg of the creature trying to move it but nothing works. The cannon is place back over my head and I continue to struggle. I close my eyes and wait for death. I hear a shot much louder and with a thunderous boom split the air and the creature falls off of me and I open my eyes and get to my elbows, seeing the creatures head was gone completely and burning at the shoulders. I hear more gun fire as more of these creatures come out of the buildings and they fall to different gun fire behind me. I turn to see a golden figure holding a pistol in one hand firing back and throwing knifes into the heads of the creatures, each shot finding each mark. The golden figure moving like water flowing across the battle field taking out groups of the creatures each time, the figures hands moving between reloading the pistol, throwing knives and spiked cylinders that exploded on the groups. The creatures start to fall back and the golden figure stands in front of me shielding me staring down the enemy.

The golden figure fired more shots at the fleeing enemy before turning to me. "you ok guardian?" he ask turning his helmet, the face of a hawk looking down at me.

"I-I am fine but…ghost." The golden figure looks at the ghost on the ground and picks her up and looks at her.

"There is still some light in her." The golden figure says helping me to my feet and we walk to the wall.

"Thank you." I say slowly grudging along with the golden figure, my eyes closing slightly.

"Don't die on me titian." I hear the figure say. I try to keep my eyes open but my legs are slowly starting to give under me. The last thing I remember on that day was hearing a broken voice calling out to me "Aaron."


	2. 2 A day in the tower: I make a friend

I woke up scared and when I try to rise my head there is a hand on my shoulder. A man pushing me back down gently.

"Don't move guardian. You are still hurt." The man says looking down at me in a white robe and gloves. I lay my head back down and feel my side throbbing.

"You took a shrapnel launcher to the side, and so did your ghost." The man says grabbing more gauze and treats my wound.

"Is ghost alright" I say trying to move again, but the man keeps me back down on the bed.

"Your ghost is getting better…please don't move." The man says keeping me on the bed. I lay back and let the man work on my wound. The man finishes and looks to me.

"What is your name guardian? Your name is not on file."

"A-Aaron." I say as move my bed up.

"Well Aaron, welcome to the tower." The man says leaving me in the room and I am able to look out a window and see the city under me. I lean my head back on the pillow and breath slowly. I am left with my thoughts and I think about the creatures again. It seemed like the biggest of them was the leader and when the leader falls they seem to scramble. I close my eyes for a moment and I reawaken at a mechanical beep. My eyes flash open and see ghost floating above my chest, a prong broken and charred red.

"Ghost." I say my voice choking seeing her. She beeps again and I hold her close to my chest and start to sob slowly. "I am so sorry ghost." I say holding her tight to my chest. She beeps again and she tries to move. I hold her against me and sob more. I look down at her. "Can you speak?" ghost looks up and shakes no. She beeps twice and gets free and moves to my face. "It's because of me… I cause you to lose your voice." I say looking at her. Ghost shakes her head no and looks at me beeping twice. "But…you are hurt." Ghost beeps twice again and shakes her head no. I stare at my ghost and put my hands in my eyes and try to stop crying. Ghost rubs the back of my hand, trying to comfort me I think. "I am sorry ghost." I say as the last of my tears roll down my face. Ghost beeps again and if she could smile I could almost see it. I stayed in the hospital bed for three days recovering. One of the days the golden guardian came to talk to me.

"Hi there." The gold guardian says walking in.

"Hi thank you." I say smiling seeing the guardian. The voice sounds male but I did not want to assume.

"So um…how are you feeling?" the guardian asks sitting on a chair close to me.

"Not bad, getting better." I say looking at the guardian and extending my hand. "Names Aaron." The guardian takes my hand and shakes it.

"The name is Hawk-935, but most just call me Goldie" he says.

"Your name has numbers?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Well yea I am an exo." Goldie says seeing the confusing look on my face. "Have you not seen an exo?" I shake my head no and Goldie tilts his head and taps his helmet. "Oh sorry I forget that this thing is on." Goldie removes his helmet. I was startled at first seeing a machine talk and move on its own but…he has scars, a deep cut into his left side of his head, and a dent on the other going in a little, bright blue eyes and a gentile smile across his face.

"So you're a robot?"

"Well yes but I have my own thoughts and ideas. I have my own mind."

"Oh, so Goldie how did you know to find me?"

"To be perfectly honest I was going to my vault to change out some weapons when I saw you running from the tree line. You needed help, so I helped."

"So… you saw the monsters chasing me and just decided hey I will help this guy?"

"Yep, but that's the kind of guy I am, and I am kind of strong." Goldie says smiling and leaning back in his chair.

"How strong are you?" Goldie smiles when I ask this.

"Strong enough to take out an ogre with one golden gun."

"What's a golden gun?" Goldie looks at me sad as if this achievement was taken down from just a smile question.

"Just…something powerful." He says shaking his head slowly. "So are you really a new guardian?"

"Yes ghost woke me up just two days ago." I say smiling a little.

"God you are super new." Goldie says a little dumb struck. "Well…this is the tower hospital…hopefully you are here only once." Goldie says stands up and holds out his hand and another ghost pops up and is a bright gold. "Ghost give Aaron here 4000 glimmer and 20 of each material." I look at him strange until my ghost looks to me beeps three times.

"Thanks I think." I say extending my hand for another hand shake. Goldie take my hand and smiles.

"No problem and I gave my ghost number to yours so call it if you need help; I am off to do a raid." Goldie says walking out of the hospital and putting on his helmet. When Goldie left I found a book next to me and I started to read. It was a book about the hive, and the other alien creatures that roam outside of the tower and over the solar system. I finish the book in five hours and I stair up into the ceiling wondering if I could fight, could I really fight against these creatures, this darkness. To be honest…I don't think I can.


End file.
